galoriafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SBuchheit/July's CotM: Emmett Hunter
Emmett's Questionnaire #What do you consider your greatest achievement? Keeping my true identity a secret this long. It's also my most regretted decision. #What is your idea of perfect happiness? Living the rest of my life with my Queen at my side. #What is your current state of mind? Restless to be honest. I can't find anything to occupy myself with, nothing that keeps my attention for long. #What is your favorite occupation? I enjoy the arts. If I could only choose one, I would have to say a painter, but I really love the entire process of creating something. #What is your most treasured possession? My angel is my most treasured possession. #What or who is the greatest love of your life? That's hard to say. My mind wanders to Christine or Tilden or Brea... it's difficult because they were all the greatest love of my life in completely different ways. The entire Line of Galoria has always held my heart and soul so... no, I don't know. #What is your favorite journey? I don't take many physical journeys because I can materialize anywhere on a whim. I do most of my journeying mentally these days. I think about the past a lot and of the hardships my wife and I had to get through to get to our current state. That was an incredible journey. #What is your most marked characteristic? I've been told I'm hard to get along with because I run hot and cold. I don't really understand the need to be loving and emotional at every turn. I also don't believe I have to be honest with everyone I come across. Maybe I should have a warning label because of that. #When and where were you the happiest? When I was in my homeland. #What is it that you most dislike? I despise when people interrupt my carefully worked out plans. #What is your greatest fear? My angel turning her back on me. #What is your greatest extravagance? I don't worry too much about money and I've been told that I spend too much on most things. I can't pinpoint any one purchase. #Which living person do you most despise? There's a bit of a growing list actually and it only gets more extensive the longer my wife and I are together. Her guard are bothersome, particularly Charlie. He's becoming a major thorn in my side. #What is your greatest regret? Allowing so much time to be wasted between my wife and I because I was afraid of her finding out what I am. #Which talent would you most like to have? I would love to be able to perform like my wife. She can get on any stage and everyone snaps to attention. It's spectactular. #Where would you like to live? I would like to go back to my homeland, but I can't. #What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery? When I heard of Christine's death. #What is the quality you most like in a man? Pliability. He doesn't have to agree with me as long as he does what he knows I want. #What is the quality you most like in a woman? A good, strong, prestigious bloodline. #What is the trait you most deplore in yourself? My love for someone tends to hinder my strategies. #What is the trait you most deplore in others? In this day and age there is no excuse when you are unintelligent. Being daft... there's no purpose for daft people in this world. If you can't carry a conversation with me, I will not waste any time on you. #What do you most value in your friends? Discretion. #Who is your favorite hero of fiction? Aragorn in the works of Tolkien. #Whose are your heroes in real life? I have a few, but no one you would know. #Which living person do you most admire? My wife. She never disappoints when it comes to surprising me. She's incredible. Beautiful, smart, stubborn, and proud... she's everything that I look for in anyone. #What do you consider the most overrated virtue? Patience by far. #On what occasions do you lie? Given my current state, I am pretty much lying any time my mouth opens. #Which words or phrases do you most overuse? I probably say angel more than anything else. #If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? My family. My bloodlines aren't what I want them to be, far from it actually. #What are your favorite names? I like Jude. I don't know why, but I've always liked that name. #How would you like to die? Ideally, never. #If you were to die and come back as a person or thing, what do you think it would be? I'd want to come back as a descendant of Galoria. #What is your motto? Oh, that's a good question. I don't know if I've ever really thought of having a motto. Character Links *Emmett Hunter Category:Blog posts Category:Emmett Hunter Category:Characters